Alexis 'Angel Face' Cena
by AngelwithHorn18
Summary: John Cena finds out he has a teenage daughter whom he never met, who's mother is dying and now has he to take care of the young girl? Will they become a close, or will it be too much on them both?  Will contain graphic violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the Original Characters and the plot**

Alexis Jade McCone is a fourteen year old beautiful, popular bombshell who is interested in her looks, teenage boys and her jobs/school. Alexis' favorite book is J. D. Salinger's The Catcher in the Rye. She is a good student and works hard at whatever she does. Alexis had never met her father John Cena. Kiara and John were high school sweethearts. Alexis' mother Kiara McCone, didn't tell John about Alexis since John's father (John Sr.) raped her so she wasn't sure who the father was and was too scared to tell John, but today that all was going to change, Ted DiBase Jr. was also a friend of Kiara's so now that Kiara was dying from a brain tumor, she had asked Ted to take Alexis to meet her father, which he agreed to, and had to literally drag Alexis out of Kiara's room at the hospital and told her, she needed to get out and that he had a surprise for her.

As they pulled up to the show many towns away from where her mother was Alexis got out and sighed. "Uncle Ted I want to be with Mommy."

Ted sighed. "Alex your mom was the one that wanted me to get you out. I know you want to be with her honey, but being at that hospital that much is not good for you." Ted said taking the little girl's hand and leading her in to the building.

Alexis was totally uncomfortable, about all of this. "So what's this surprise?" She asked.

Ted grinned. "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Fine be totally mean to me, and now I hope you lose in your match tonight." She smiled a little.

Ted just laughed, glad to see her smile for a change, and led her to the locker room and peeked his head in. "Everyone dressed? I got a young lady with me." All the guys nodded, so Ted walked in almost having to dragging Alexis in. Everyone's eyes went up, but only one guy's eyes locked on her and that guy was John Cena. He knew those eyes from somewhere; they were unforgettable, amazing, and so familiar. Alexis was a cute small little blonde with big green eyes with a little teal color mixed in, soft beautiful skin complexion, he knew she was young, but it wasn't that he had a crush on the kid, it was just she was one of the most, if not the most beautiful teenagers he had ever seen, he noticed she seemed scared and nerves as hell so he walked over and put out his hand to her. "Hi sweetie I'm John Cena."

Alexis looked up at him taking in his size, this guy was huge and that scared her a bit. "Hi." She said meekly

John felt sorry, for the girl, she acting like she was scared, maybe scared of him. "Don't worry cutie your safe here." John said.

Alexis looked up at Ted who smiled and nodded, so she smiled a little. "Ok."

John got down to her level and smiled. "So what is your name pretty girl?"

"Alexis." She said looking at him.

"That's very pretty, for a very pretty girl."

That made her blush and John winked at her. Ted smiled watching them. "John will you watch over her while I am in my match?" He asked.

John simply nodded. "Sure dude no problem."

Alexis looked at Ted a looking more scared.

"You'll be fine kiddo." Ted said and patted her back. "John you got a match tonight."

"No not tonight," John said

"Ok why don't you, Alexis, and I go talk?" Ted asked.

John nodded. "Ok." He said and got up walking out with them.

Alexis was again almost being dragged by Ted.

"Dude is she scared of me or something?" John asked hoping it wasn't him making her like this.

"No she's not comfortable around men she doesn't know." Ted said walking to a private room and sitting Alexis down then sitting next to her. John sat on the other side of Alexis.

Ted looked at them. "Ok I know this is going to be a lot on you both, but this has to happen. Alexis, John is your father." Ted said.

Alexis looked at Ted and then John.

John looked at her then Ted. "You're kidding right?"

Ted shook his head. "No John, Kiara McCone gave birth to Alexis after being with you. Alexis is your daughter John. And dude Kiara is dying and Alexis needs somewhere to stay."

John looked at Alexis who looked like she was going to cry, and pulled her to him holding her close. "Alexis we'll work through this I promise."

Alexis had started crying and held into him, and after being rocked back and front by John and told by him 'they would get through this' and John kissing her head, she had fell asleep in his arms.

Ted went to his match hoped they got along.

Alexis woke up not long after and looked up at John. "Hey."

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I want to be with mommy." She said then looked up at him. "Don't get me wrong I want to get to know you too, but I want to be with her. She doesn't have long left."

John nodded. "I understand. I'll take you too her." He said getting up and offering his hand to her, which she took as he helped her up. John walked her to the car and helped her in. "Where is your mom?"

"She's in Florida." She said and sighed. "We're in Georgia that's a long ways."

John smiled. "Its ok, so fly there or we can drive." He said. "You pick."

"Umm I don't care." She said buckling up.

"Let's drive it gives us the chance to get to know each other." He said and smiled as he started driving. "Let's stop at the hotel and get our bags."

She nodded and looked outside. Not long after he pulled up to the hotel and they got their bags and started on the long journey to Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own the Original Characters and the plot**

Alexis sat in the sit next to her father, as e drove not knowing what to talk about, she bit her lip little and sighed a bit.

John was the same, he had no idea what to talk about, but he on the other hand, was going to break the awkward quietness. "So you like sports?" John asked taking his eyes off the road for a second and looked at her.

She snapped out of her lala land and looked at him. "Yeah, I love watching all sports and I play Tennis and Basketball. Mom said I got my love of sports from you."

That made John smile. "I do love sports, always have. If you don't mind I would love to come to your games." He said looking at the road.

"Really? You really want to come" She asked sounding shocked.

John nodded. "Yeah, why not, I am your father."

She sighed. "Oh I get it, you feel you have to be there, not because you want to." She said looking down.

"What? How do you get that?" He asked not meaning it like that. "I want to come, because I thought it would be fun."

She looked up. "Oh sorry, I took it has you felt you had to come, which you don't I understand you have work and all."

John nodded. "I do, but I'll try to make it too all the games I can, and if I can't get someone to record it for me."

She smiled. "Ok."

"Now why don't you ask a question and we can go back and front and get to know each other."

"All right, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Well you get right to it." He smiled. "No I don't. I hate to ask, but do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't and why were you scared to ask?"

"Because honey I don't want to have to hurt some boy that's why."

Alexis laughed. "Da…..John it's not like I'm too young to have a boyfriend." She said almost calling him dad, which made him smile.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen." She said.

"That's too young for a boyfriend." He said.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Sixteen is the dating age in my house." He said.

"Yes, sir." She said.

He looked at her. "Please don't call me sir."

She looked at him. "Sorry, but momma always taught me to call people sir and Ma'am."

He nodded. "That's a good thing, manners are important."

She nodded.

He smiled. "So it's your turn for a question."

"Ummm what's your favorite basketball team?"

"Lankers without a doubt."

She nodded.

"Um favorite colors?" He asked.

"Pink, blue and Purple." She said. "What's yours?"

He nodded. "I like blue the best, but I like all colors."

She smiled and nodded.

After they asked some more small question and kept driving Alexis had fell asleep and John smiled glancing at her from time to time, and when he stopped to get gas he covered her up with a blanket and went to get drinks and snacks. Alexis woke up hearing people outside the car and looked around rubbing her eyes. John climbed into the car and looked at her. "Hey little miss sleepy."

She smiled "Hey." She said stretching.

"I got some snacks and drinks. I didn't know what you liked so I got a bunch of things."

She nodded.

He handed her the bag. "I know you have to be hungry. We'll stop for some real food in a bit; this small town doesn't have much."

Alexis smiled. "Kay." She started looking and pulled out some chips and a coke and handed the bag back to him. He smiled and got what he wanted and started driving again.

After a bit they stopped and got some real food, then started driving once again, finally getting to the hospital Alexis' mom was at John went in with her and watched as she walked into her mom's room and smiled. "Hey momma."

"Hey baby. Did you meet him?" Asked Kiara,

John stepped. "Yes she did."

Kiara looked at John. "Please I can explain."

John nodded sitting down by her bed and looked at her.

"John I knew you wanted a career and baby would have ruined that."

"No, having you and her would have made it all with wild. Kiara I loved you and I would have, and still do anything for you."

After he had finished, both girls had tears rolling down their faces. "John all I want now is for you and our daughter to get along and build a father/daughter relationship."

John took her hand. "I promise to be the best father to her I know how, I'll protect her, I'll love her, and help her with any and everything. I will not let you down, Kiara." He said.

Kiara smiled and nodded. "Thank you John, now Alexis." She said taking Alexis' hand.

Alexis looked up. "Yes Momma?"

"I want you to listen to your father and obey him, no matter what; I want you to be the best girl you know how and never forget I love with everything I got." Kiara said

Alexis wiped her eyes with her free hand and nodded. "I will momma and I know. I love you with all my heart too."

John watched them feeling his eyes tear up a bit too, but sucked it up, and looked down.

After a while all three of them fell asleep, but what was going to happen next no one know. As the machine flat lined John and Alexis jumped up and looked scared as the doctors ran in they told John to get Alexis out of the room, John ran over to Alexis and picked her up rushing her out, as she screamed 'NO!" She tried to fight him which he won't allow and pulled her out in the waiting room sat down and pulled her on his lap holding her close. "I got you baby." He whispered into her head. "It's going to be ok Angel Face." He said.

She pulled back a bit with a tear stained face. "Wh…What did you call me?" She asked with a shaken voice.

"Angel face." He said. "What's wrong with that name? I think it fits." He said and kissed her cheek then wiped her face with his thumb.

The doctors came out and sighed. "I'm sorry Miss McCone we tried everything."

Alexis broke down and started sobbing into John neck who was rocking her and rubbing her back. "Let it all out Baby girl." After about 30 minutes for non-stop crying she had fell asleep, so Jon slowly got up and carried her to the car and drove to the Hotel and took her to the room her had booked for them and laid her in his bed and changed then go in and pulled her close so she would feel comforted, and fell asleep with his little girl in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own the Original Characters and the plot. I can't take all the credit for this story, my friend Brittany helped me with it.**

**Alexis' POV**

I woke up first and looked around thinking last night was a dream, but feeling John with his arm around me holding me close, that telling me it was real. I can feel him breathing, it's a little weird, but this is what I dreamed about when I was little, if I had a bad night or nightmare I always wanted my daddy to comfort me and be there holding me close, not letting the monster get me, I guess that's what he is doing right now, but it's not stopping me eyes tearing up once again. I can't believe she's gone, my momma, my teacher, my protector, my everything... I start crying again and I fell John turn me too look at him.

"Let it out Honey." He said softly rubbing my back as I buried my face into his big strong neck, I feel him place a few kisses on my head which make me feel a little better, but I couldn't stop crying. He kept rubbing my back and telling me things like, "I'm here for you." And, "I got you Angel Face." After a little while, I had stopped crying and looked up at him and see him smile a little and then kiss my forehead. "Hey you take a nice hot bath and I'll go get us breakfast ok?" He almost asked which I nodded and smile a little myself. John nodded getting up and walking to the bathroom and started the water for me and walked back out. "What do you like to eat?" He asked which I just shrugged to. "Anything is fine." I say John nodded. "I'll go get your bag from the car for you." I nod and thank him then go check the water to make sure it's not too hot, just it wasn't it was just perfect, I heard dad walk in and set my bag down on the floor next to me. I turn and look at him. "Thanks daddy." I say then froze.

So did John and he looked, at me. "Did you call me dad?" He asked.

I looked down and swallow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I say sounding like I was about to cry again.

John pulled me into a hug and held me. "No I like it. In fact I want you to call me that from now on if you're ready to." He said.

I smiled. "I think I am dad."

He smiled and kissed my head. "Have a nice bath baby girl." He said shutting the door and went to get food.

**End of Alexis' POV**

**John POV**

I walked out of the hotel room and rub my face as I got into my car, this doesn't seem real; I not only have a daughter, but the one woman I always loved just dead. No, I wasn't there for her anymore, and that kills me, but what kills me more is I didn't see my baby girl grow up into the young lady she is now.

Alexis has to be the most beautiful girl I ever met, even more beautiful than her mother, which is saying a lot, I'm not sure how I'll handle her when she's in trouble, because I know she'll use the puppy face and I'm sure I'll cave to it, I'll have to be strong, But for now I'm going to give her a little extra slack and not lay a lot of rules on her, but I had to lay some on her, since she's be saying with me and on the road with me. Seeing how some of the guys looked at her yesterday, and know how the guys are I need to make sure, she stays close to me, Randy, or Ted; and keep Wade his crew and CM Punk and his crew away from my daughter, cause I know they'll hurt her if they find out and she doesn't need that. I stayed at a nice little diner and ordered a few things since again I don't know what she likes, after my order came up and they bagged it up for me I head back hoping the bath helped Alexis. As I walked into the hotel room, I seen her laying on one of the bed crying her eyes out, so I set the food down and lock the door and went to my girl and picked her up into my arms and sit down holding her close rocking her back and forth telling her I had her, and we would make it through this. She calmed down after a bit and I got her to agree to try to eat something, which made me happy, she was so skinning I could not believe it. I sat her down on the couch put the food on the coffee table in front and had her pick first, then I picked, she ate slowly, but at least she ate at all, I watched her a bit and kept seeing her sighed and sniffle.

After we finished our meal I went and showered quickly and walked back out to see her staring at a photo album with tears dripping off her little face, she wasn't full broad crying, but close so I went and sat by her and looked, it was a photo album filled with pictures or Kiara and Alexis from when Alexis was a baby till now, I put my arm around her and smiled when she laid her head on my shoulder still looking at the album. When she closed it and sat it on the table and looked up at him, I kissed her forehead. "Alexis we need to talk." I said softly.

She got a scared look on her face. "What did I do wrong?"

I smiled a bit. "Nothing, Angel face, but I want you to travel with me for the time being and I want you to watch out and be extremely careful. I have a few enemies and I don't want you hurt. So I want you to be with either, Ted, Randy, or myself OK?" I say watching her.

She nodded. "Ok Daddy, whatever you say." She said.

I smiled and nodded rubbing her arm. "That's my girl." I say, before we both fell asleep minutes later on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own the Original Characters and the plot. I can't take all the credit for this story, my friend Brittany helped me with it.**

It had been a couple months now that John and Alexis knew each other and they had gotten very close and learned a lot about each other. But today they were both happy to be home, grant this was Alexis' first time home, she found her way around pretty good. John had his brothers set Alexis room all up in things he had found out she liked, so she would feel welcome, when John first saw her room, he wasn't too happy that his brothers didn't do it like he said, but Alexis loved it so that's all that matter to John . After he helped her, put her things away and got unpacked himself they walked down and he got himself a beer and her soda, sitting outside with her, he smiled. "We'll have to go out to eat or call take out, 'cause the food in the kitchen is growing things."

Alexis made a yuck face at him, which made him laugh she just rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" John asked dumb stuck and then took a sip of his beer.

"Oh nothing at all daddy." She said smirking.

"Tell me." John said as she rolled her eyes. "Tell me now." John said she just shook her head. John smirked. "Tell me or you're in big trouble."

Alex rolled her eyes again. "You'e all talk." She had just finished saying that, when John picked her up and flipped her over his shoulder and jumped into the pool with her. Alexis had come up before John so when John came to the top and she splashed him in the face then giggled and when to get out, only to be lifted in the air and thrown to the other size, which was deeper. Matt John's brother had come over while all this was happening and just watched. "Talk about childish." He said just as Alexis came up.

"We are not; you're just old and no fun." She shot at him and stuck her tongue at him, she had talked to Matt a couple times on the phone and they hit it right off with each other, and right away started teasing and picking at each other, which was to John's liking.

John and Alexis got out of the pool dried off and changed into different clothes and went back out with Matt, who was drinking John's beer. "Help yourself to my beer man, you know don't bother walking in to the kitchen to get your own." John said.

Matt smirked. "I did. See I have yours. So I did help myself."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Wow and to think I'm the teenager here."

Matt and John looked at her then attacked her and started tickling her, she giggled like crazy and tried to get away, and with how big both the guys were she didn't have a chance. After a few minutes they let her go and she moved away as fast as she could, making the guys laugh. John's phone rang making him groan a bit as he answered, but to his surprise it was his mother asking him to come too dinner and bring Alexis so they could meet her, John sighed and told her: If John Sr. started anything they would leave, which she said she understood and what time to come over. They talked for a few minutes then John hang up and looked at Alexis. "We're going to meet your grandparents so go get ready please." Alexis nodded and went to get room to change.

Matt looked at John and sighed. "Just try for mom ok?"

John rubbed his face. "I know man. I just don't want dad it bug her or hurt her feelings."

Matt nodded. "I know."

John nodded as Alexis walked down in hip huggers and a pink tank top.

John and Matt looked over and smiled. "Well looks like you're ready." John said making her nod.

Matt nodded getting up. "Let's go." He said. John led Alexis to his car and helped her in.

As they were driving to his parents John looked at Alexis who was biting on her lip. "You're going to be ok Alex don't worry, but don't take anything my dad says to heart."

Alexis looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well my dad and I don't get along so he tries to hurt me and people I care for."

Alexis nodded. "Oh ok."

John took her hand. "If I'm not right there and he says something you don't like, come get me and we'll go ok?"

"Ok daddy." Alex said and smiled.

John smiled pulling up to the Cena family house seeing all his brothers were already there. John got out and helped Alexis out. Sean walked up. "John she's a little too young for you don't you think?"

Alexis and John looked at him. "Dude this is my daughter."

Sean looked at her and nodded. "I should have known a girl that pretty would never be dating you." He smirked

John rolled his eyes. "Come on Alexis lets go meet people who actually matters." She giggled following him in just to run smack into John's father John Sr. "I'm sorry sir." Alexis said as John caught her.

Sr. looked at the young girl before him and nodded slightly. "Hello John." He said.

John nodded. "Dad how are you?"

Sr. nodded. "Good, this must be Alexis."

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. It's nice to meet you. "

He just watched her till John told Alexis to come meet his mom Carol.

After a while Alexis had met everyone and answered a lot of questions for them, but as of now she was watching her father and uncle Matt wrestling on the ground out in the back yard. Alexis of course was cheering her father on. Matt and John were just laughing as they fought, but it got stopped by John's phone ringing, he groaned getting it, and was on the phone for a few minutes. After he goes off he frowned and looked at Alexis. "Angel Face I have to go. I'm so sorry."

Alexis looked at him. "But daddy I thought we were going to spend time before I had to start school?"

John pulled him into a hug. "Alex I'm really sorry tried to get Vince to let you come, but we're going overseas and it's not safe. I promise, we can video chat every day and I'll call you." Alexis just nodded. "Matt can you watch over her? I'll be gone for two weeks."

Matt nodded. "Yea it will give me the chance to get to know my little niece." Matt said and winked at Alexis. "Now I'll have a pretty little blonde to take to parties."

John glared. "No parties!" Matt and Alexis laughed.

Not long after John was gone Alexis was pouting around the house, which was just pissing Sr. off. Enough was enough, for Sr. "Stop pouting like a spoiled little brat! Or I'll give you what a little brat deserves!" He snapped.

Alexis looked at him. "Well I'm sorry, but I'm a little upset ok?" She half snapped back.

Sr. growled getting up and quickly walked to her and slapped her across the face. Alexis' eyes watered and she looked shocked. Matt and Carol rushed in to see what happened and Matt seen the red mark on Alexis' face. "Dad stop Alexis is missing John, just leave her alone." He said.

Sr. glared. "She back talked me so I have the right to slap her face. I bet she's not even John's."

Alexis looked like she was about to jump Sr. so Matt pulled her to his car and put her in. "Alexis it's not worth the trouble." He said driving home not long after they were at Matt's and had went to bed.

**Ok so I know its not the best, but more is too come I promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Only own the OC's and plot, also my sissy Brittany is to thank for helping me so** much!

Two weeks later, Alexis sighed as she walked home from school. Her dad was still not home, and she hated that; she wanted her daddy back where she could see him, and talk to him, but with him overseas it was hard to find time that they both weren't busy**.** She continued her way home, when Sr. pulled up. "Get in right now."

Alexis looked at him. "No, daddy's coming home today and I want to go get ready." She said, remembering the slap.

"I said get in!" He yelled.

Alexis jumped and got in; a little scared of what he would do if she didn't listen.

John Sr. smirked as he drove. "I told you my son wasn't your father." He said.

She looked at him. "Who is then?" She asked glaring and a bit of an attitude.

John Sr. quickly backhanded her. "Don't you dare talk to your father like that!' He snapped.

"What? My father?" She asked rubbing her cheek.

He smirked. "I fucked that pretty little mother of yours; John wasn't even around at the time." He said.

Alexis was about to break down and start crying.

"Looks like you're my bitch now you will follow my rules, or you will find out what little naughty girls get for misbehaving."

Alexis didn't say a word and just looked down and sighed. "Yes sir." She said after sometime.

He drove and pulled up to a cabin. "Get out and get into the cabin." He said.

Alexis quickly got out and rushed in. Sr. followed and showed her where she was staying. "Now you go cook some food. I'm having a poker game so you are to serve us and behave, or so help me, you will not sit for the rest of the month."

"Yes sir." She said and looked down. "What type of food would you like sir?" She asked.

"Just finger foods you stupid bitch!" He snapped and pushed her to the kitchen.

"Yes sir. I'll get to work right now." She said walking into the kitchen and started.

Sr. smirked watching her work quickly; he thought she was going to be a fast learner, but only time would tell. Alexis worked, but her mind went back to John Jr. she wanted to be back with him, and only hoped he found her. Sir's friends started showing up, and looked at Alexis. "Cute little thing." His friend Bill said and slapped her ass as she walked by. Alexis looked at him and was about to smart off till, John looked at her. "Say thank you, like a good girl."

Alexis swallowed hard. "Thank you sir."

Bill smirked at her and looked her over again.

*Couple hours later*

The guys were drunk and still playing poker Alexis was getting really scared, since they were grabbing her and pinching her a lot. The next thing she knew she had a couple beer bottles in her hand and one of Sir's friends pinched her hard and making her drop and break them. Alexis' eyes widened as she heard Sr. growl and get up. "Please sir, he... he grabbed me, and it scared me..." she said and started shanking. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

Sr. slammed her against the wall and slapped her hard. "You're nothing, but a worthless bitch!" He yelled at her. Alexis cried harder. "Stop that crying before I give you something to cry about you little whore!" He yelled again and shook her hard.

Alexis couldn't stop crying though she tried hard. "Please! I just want to go back to daddy!" She sobbed.

Sr. threw her on the floor. "I'm your daddy now! And you will obey me! Guys watch her." He said walking out. After a couple minutes he walked back in with a big thick leather horse belt. Alexis had calmed down a little till she seen the belt. "NO!" She screamed and backed up as much as she could. "Please no!" She begged him as he got closer to her smirking.

"I told you what was going to happen. Yet you didn't care to listen to me, so now you pay the price." Alexis screamed as the first lashing whipped a crossed her bare legs. "Get up and bend over the couch." Sr. ordered, but when she didn't move out of fear, his friends grabbed her and forced her over the couch so Sr. could start working on her, but before he did, he lifted her skirt that she had worn that day and glanced at her shaken body before he started swinging the belt. She screamed at each lash and kicked trying to get away, but it didn't work, after three minutes he stopped and the guys let her fall to the ground. Alexis was sobbing uncontrollably and went to rub the burn, but regretted it feeling the pain from the welts forming. The guys went back to poker like nothing happened and glanced at her from time to time.

"Alexis come here." Sr. said in which she obeyed right away, but was limping.

"Yes sir?" She asked, her voice breaking a bit. Sr. reached over and swatted her hard making her whine.

"Speak clearly damn it! Or do you need another round with the belt?" He asked.

Alexis took a deep breath. "No, Sir. What can I do for you sir?" She asked steady.

Sr. smirked. "Turn around and drop the panties." He said. Alexis turned and obeyed shanking a little. Her whole butt was deep red and had welts, expect three little spots. Sir looked at his friends. "Well looked like I missed a few spots. We're going to have to take care of that." He said standing up.

"Please sir, I've learned my lesson." She said.

Sr. looked at her. "You better have, but I'm going to still get those spots, so stand still." He said taking off his leather belt and folding it over in his hand. "Bend over and grab your ankles." He said tapping her bottom with the tip of the belt. Alexis took a deep breath and held it as she obeyed. "Now I want you to stay like that and not to move or you will get extra."

"Yes sir." Alexis said holding her ankles.

Sr. nodded and swatted her butt were he missed with the tip of the belt hard. Alexis grinned in pain, but stayed there. After three hard swings that small spot matched the rest of her butt and he moved on to the next. By the time of the last and final swat Alexis was crying and Sr. hit the wrong spot making her jump up and scream. "BACK!" Sr. yelled. Alexis slowly obeyed and screamed again when he hit the spot. "You have one more coming now." He said and moved her shirt up and laid the belt on her lower back. "Move and it will not count." He said and swung hard making her fall to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled and hit her back again and again.

Alexis laid on the floor trying to cover herself and sobbing hard. The guys just watched her. Bill licked his lips, staring at her ass. It was going to be a long night.

**Sorry it took so long to post, but collage has been kicking my ass! Let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only own the OC's and plot, also my sissy Brittany is to thank for helping me so**much

After a full night of beatings and forced sex, Alexis finally passed out. Not meaning to, but fell asleep, but passed out from all the pain. Many hours later Alexis woke up with her head on a guy's lap, inside a car. Alexis tried to act like she wasn't awake, but the guy rubbed her head and when he spoke, his voice had her look up. "Angel face I got you." John said softly.

Alexis sat up a bit feeling John's sweat shirt on her naked body and the blanket around her. "Daddy I hurt so bad." She cried.

John helped her lay back down. "I know baby girl, Randy is driving us to the hospital. Deep breathes baby girl." He said running his hands through her hair.

Alexis listen taking deep breathes and tried to hold back her sobs. John held back his angry; he wanted nothing, but to kill his father and every guy that hurt his baby girl.

Randy pulled up to the hospital and helped John get Alexis out and they tried hard to not put her in any more pain, but she whined, when Randy put his hand on her back. John felt angry flash threw him as he pushed Randy away hard and kissed Alexis' cheek. "I got you baby." Alexis nodded. John easily told her but her arms around his neck and got down and lifted her up, by her lower legs, where she wasn't bruised. She held on him, as they walked in. Randy followed feeling bad.

"John I'm sorry." Randy said.

John looked at him. "I am too Randy; I know you didn't mean to hurt her. I'm just on end."

Randy nodded and got a nurse to take her. John sat down and rubbed his face. "God man, what am I going to do?"

Randy looked at him and sat down. "You're going to continue to be a great father to her, and let her know she is loved and cared about." He said. "I know you man, you love that girl more than anything and anyone." He said looking at John.

John looked at him and nodded. "Ok." He said and his thoughts went back to earlier when he found her.

*Flashback*

John had looked everywhere he could think of for his daughter. He had his brothers, Randy and Ted looking for her, and had tried to call his mother, but never got an answer. He tried again and sighed when she answered. "Mom, I need your help. Alexis is missing and I don't know where she is." He said.

"Honey your father is gone too, I'm not sure where he is either… You don't think he…"

John growled. "I have an idea where they might be." He said and hung up and drove fast. Randy was in the car with John. "Where are we going John?" He asked.

"I think I know where Alexis might be." He said driving to his dad's old cabin. John seen his dad's car plus others and growled getting out and rushing in with Randy. What they saw turned their stomachs; Alexis was on her stomach naked with some guy raping her from behind. Alexis was screaming her head off. John just lost it and rushed over pulling the guy over and started beating him, Randy quickly covered Alexis with a blanket, and punched the guy that was going to hit John. Sr rushed out his room and looked wide eyed, as John's eyes looked at him and rushed over slamming him against the wall. "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled punching him hard and kept hitting him. Randy checked Alexis. "John hurry Alex is passed out."

Alexis had passed out in pain so John picked her up carefully and rushed her to the car. "Randy drive."

He said taking off his sweat shirt and putting it on Alexis' naked body and went to cover her, but he seen the bruised down her tights and he felt his eyes water. He couldn't believe his father did this. He felt his heart breaking as he covered her. His little girl was broken and he couldn't do anything about it.

*End of Flashback*

The doctor walked out and looked. "Alexis Cena party?"

John jumped to his feet. "Yes? Is she ok?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "She is in a lot of pain, so I put on pain killers and now she is asleep. She has many cuts on her back, butt, and tights. A big bump on the back of her head, and virginal tears."

John nodded. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and took him to her room. When John walked in. He sighed seeing her on her stomach in a hospital grown and hooked up to an IV. John's heart dropped seeing his daughter, his baby girl like this, it killed him, but he couldn't believe this was happening, but it was, so he was going to get them through this.

**Ok I know its not long, but I think it works, and the plot will thinken as the story goes on. I promise. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only own the OC's and plot, also my sissy Brittany is to thank for helping me so** **much. Sorry it took so long, but you know... Collage.  
><strong>

John stayed right next to Alexis for the next three days that she was in the hospital. The only times he moved was to go to the bathroom. The nurse, Randy, and Ted took him food and drinks, because he refused to leave Alexis' side. Alexis had hardly eaten and not said a single word; she would nod or shank her head to answer. John tried to get her to talk, but she just won't, he feared she was scared of him, because if he touched her she flinched or whined. The doctors and nurses got some of her swelling down, and her bruised started healing a bit, the cuts started healing. John was getting to take Alexis home today, John was happy Alexis, was not pregnant, nor did she have any Aid's or STD's.

Alexis looked over when John walked back in from signing the papers to get her out of the hospital. John smiled at her. "Time to go sweetie." He said. Alexis slowly walked to him and looked up as she was next to him. John led her to his car and helped her lay down on the back seat and got in the driver's side and drove them home. As John drove he kept checking on her through the review mirror and watched her move around a little. He was worried sick about her, but there wasn't much he could do. He heard her sniffled as he parked in the driveway. John got out and helped Alexis out of the car. Alexis held onto John tight. John helped her in and helped her lay on her belly on her bed and went to get her ice.

Alexis laid there scared, in pain, and felt un-loved. John came back and looked at her as he put ice now her. Alexis tried to move, but he stopped her. "Baby girl this will make you better." Alexis looked away and nodded a little. John gently put the ice on her and laid by her.

**John's POV**

I lay her with my baby girl with her head on my shoulder and just watch her. She's so beautiful, I just can't believe what happened to her. I want to kill all those guys, but I know that will end me in jail, and I have to be here with Alexis. I feel Alexis falling asleep in my arms and I can't help but smile at her, my heart aches seeing that she can't lay without hurting. I watch her and move a little hair away from her face and watch her sleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up first and Alexis was fast asleep in my arms, so I move slowly to get up and use the restroom. When I walked back out Alexis was standing up and staring at me with tired eyes. "Good morning Angel face." I say and get just a nod from her, which is fine.

I walk over to her and move a little bit of her bangs. "Honey you need to get your bangs cut. Their getting really long." I say. Alexis looks at me and shakes her head at me.

I smiled a little. "Want side bangs? Or swipe bangs?" I ask and she smiles a little and nodded and swipes her hand over her eyes a little.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok baby girl, let's pin them so you can see a little." Alexis nods at me and stays there while I go and get the brush and bobby pins. I do her hair and take her to the kitchen to make breakfast and watch her out of the counter of my eye, and see her looking around like she is scared, just pisses me off and makes me want to hurt all of my father's friends and my father that much more. After I finish breakfast I get Alexis to eat and then got take a bath, but I stay there with me since she held my arm till I agreed to stay, Alexis trust me and I'm not going to ruin that. She only trust me now and I can't stand that thought, she should trust others, but because of my father she doesn't. I will get my revenge.

**Ok I know its not long, but I think it works, and the plot will thinken as the story goes on. I promise. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

John had been off work for four months now and Alexis still had not spoken a word. John had her seeing a Psychiatrist, but she just would not speak. John had an idea to take her with him back to work, because he had to get back to his work, before he got fired.

Alexis was in her room just staring at the wall. John knocked; walking in looking at her. He walked up, and sat on the bed, runnning his hand through her blond hair. "Alexis I have to go back to work this week. I want you to come with me. Sound good?" He asked, placing his fingers under her chin and turned her head so he was looking into her beautiful eyes. He wanted her happy, and feeling comfortable, but really he knew she would not be happy or comfortable at all. It was not going to happy or comfortable for either of them, but he had to get back to work, he did not have a choice here.

Alex stared at him as he spoke and ran his hand through her hair.

When he finished speaking to him she just got up and went to her dresser, and started pulling clothes out. She laid a few shirts on the bed and got her suitcase, out and looked at John. She seen him smile lightly at her, but she did not smile back. She went back to her dresser, as John opened her suitcase, and started placing her shirts inside. Alexis walked over, and placed some pants into the suitcase.

John watched her, and smiled a little. He knew this was not easy on his daughter. She was not the same at all. She did not talk, or write, or draw, or even dress the same anymore. It was all baggy clothes, and his sweat shirts, which did not bother him, but he did not like seeing his beautiful daughter, now not caring about how she looked, or anything. It was so hard for a parent to watch, and know it was your parent who changed your daughter into this… It was heart breaking. It truly was. John did not know where to turn. What was e to do? She did not talk to him, or her friends, and that really scared him. He did not want to see his daughter give up her friends, because they were good kids; the ones Alexis was friends with, were all good, sweet, caring kids, and Alexis did not bother to look at her phone, or come to it, when someone called for her. It scared John really, and he wanted to help, but how? John had been up night after night, reading about how to help your child deal with a trauma, but nothing was working. He had tried telling her that it was not her fault, or that it was over and he was there for her, but nothing. He tried to get her to help pick something for dinner, but she just pointed that was all. The only thing that helped was him letting her sleep in his room, holding her close in his arms. It was her safety net, and he was ok with that. At least she let him touch her, and she was not scared of him. That was what John had feared the most, was her being scared of him touching her, but she wasn't.

John stopped her from packing for a moment, and sat down on the bed. He gently sat her on his lap, and looked at her. "Honey please speak to me. It's really scaring me that you are not talking at all. I need to know you can speak, or I will have to take you to a doctor, and make sure nothing is wrong with your brain baby girl." He said moving her hair a little. "Alexis I am not trying to scary you either, but I need to know you are ok. I can't take this no talking thing anymore." He said rubbing her back softly.

Alexis looked at him and sniffled shaking her head. She opened her mouth, and for the first time since this all started she spoke. "What do you want me to say? That I am scared? That I fear everything, and everyone? That I wonder why I am still alive?" She asked letting tears drip out of her big eyes. She did fear everyone, and thing. She could not believe this had happened, that her grandfather, or father, whatever he was, had done this to her. Why did this have to happen to her? She was a good girl. Why her? Why any girl?

John looked right into his daughter's eyes as she spoke, and a sign of relief washed over him, but her words came crashing down on him. He did not want her scared of anything, because he would not let anything ever happen to her again, and yet she was still scared, which scared him. Was scared of him too? Is that what she was saying, or was she saying scared of everyone else? He was not sure, but he did know he wanted to make her better; maybe being around Ted would help. He was the one that brought Alexis to John in the first place, but he was not around lately, because she would not talk, and John thought it was best to try and help her, not have someone else around her. Now John was wondering, what was for the best. Had he done wrong with keeping her away from everyone? Would that have helped all along? He doubted it, but he did to a point. How could he not doubt what he had done? John was lost, and his mind was racing. Alexis was now crying into his shoulder, and he was unaware he too was crying. It was not the first time, since Alexis had come into his life, that he had shed a tear, it started to become a normal thing for him. John had found himself crying at night mostly, after watching his daughter cry herself asleep. He hated it, but he held himself together while Alexis was awake. Or at least he tried his best. Right now he was not doing good. Now he was letting his feelings out a bit, and not hiding them. He just wished now was not the time he had let it all out.


	9. Chapter 9

After a while, both John, and Alexis, calmed themselves down, and once again, got themselves together. John was still holding Alexis, when she finally calmed down, it was not easy, and it had taken a while, but they got through it together. It would seem that John really was using Alexis to calm himself down, because he kept telling himself he had to be strong for her, when really, he was trying to be strong for himself. The reason being, he was John Cena, and he was the one to ever back down.

Alexis on the other hand, was weak and she knew that, but hated it so much. She hated crying every night before she went to sleep, as well as several times during the day. Every once in a while she would wake up, and hear her father crying, which was so hard, because her father was a strong man, that did not let his emotions get to him at all, yet she would hear him weeping at night, because of what had happened to her. It was her fault, she felt, she knew deep down in her soul that it was not her fault, but part of her told her that it was, and not she was trying to deal with that, and make it better. Alexia felt not speaking would help that correct her mistake.

She had not noticed until today, that it was hurting her father more, everyday then if she would speak to him, it had ripped at another part of his heart. The hot salty tears turned his strong face red as they rolled down. She hated seeing that part of her father, but it was part of life. The part of life that sucked, the part that everyone hated and wished they could forget or just pass right by, but no one could.

John was the one that hated this mostly though. He was watching his child. His baby girl, falling apart, more and more every day, and there was nothing he could do to help her. John just sat there watching daughter go deeper into her dark hole.

John looked at his daughter and sat her on the ground. "Let's get ready to go baby." He said standing up himself, and he forced a smiled to appear on his face, as he watched her get back to packing her suitcase. He walked out of the room for a minute and headed for his room. He knew he had to be strong now, but it was not easy. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and he started his packing for the trip. He knew this was going to be hard, but no one said this was going to be easy, and he knew being a father was not easy. Anyone that thought it was, well they were just stupid and were in for a rude awaking. Fatherhood sucked, when your child was hurting, or sad, and that was all Alexia's was lately. A sad scare little girl and he hated seeing her like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alexia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daddy and I were now on the plane, daddy let me have the window seat, because he knew it was my favorite, but I did not want to be here really, so I did not care much, if I got it or not. It just did not matter to me. I really wanted to be home, in my room, alone without dad bugging me, and asking every five minutes if I was ok. It is getting on my nerves! I just want to sleep, just sleep that is all I care about right now.

My head was pounding because I was hungry, as hell! I looked at Daddy and with a meek voice, "Daddy I am hungry." I asked looking at him with small eyes. I see dad nod and stop the flight attendant, and asked for a Cheese and Fruit Platter a bottle of water and a coca cola. I just watched the girl walk away to get the order for dad. I sighed slightly and sat back in my chair, as we waited. I was staring at my hands when I felt dad's sturdy arm wrap around petite shoulder, and I felt him pull me close to him. Sighing slightly I leaned over and gradually placed my head on his strong shoulder. Daddy tenderly rubbed his hand on my shoulder and kissed my head; soothing me over at the small movement. I am starting to realize that Daddy was not going to hurt me. Daddy was not going to let someone hurt me either. He was here to help me and save me. Even when I needed to be with daddy to sleep, I was scared of him. It was weird to be scared of daddy, but I was, and I hated it so much! I felt like I was home for the first time since... Well since that happened to me. The nightmare I was reliving day after day.

As Dad began to run his fingers through my blonde hair, my eyes started to grow heavy as my body began to relax more and more at his touch. Before I knew it I was out, and I did not notice the flight attendant who had brought the order over to us. Dad gently touched my arm and shook it gently softly saying my name to wake me up. I opened my eyes and smiled a little seeing the plate and soda waiting for me. It looked so good, or it might just be because I am so hungry, who knew.

After eating and then going back to sleep, we finally landed and Dad once again woke me up. We got off the plane to get our bags, and began to walk to get a rental car, when Randy walked up and thought it would be a good idea to grab me from behind and pick me up. Letting out a loud ear drum busting scream, Randy dropped me and I ran and got under a row of chairs that were just in front of where I was just standing. I was scared to death, and did not want to come out from under here at all. Would daddy be able to get me out?


End file.
